


afterparty

by salazarsslytherin



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-08 23:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salazarsslytherin/pseuds/salazarsslytherin
Summary: “I have something for you.”Freddie laughs, letting himself be backed through the door into their hotel room, blindly reaching behind him for the light switch.  “Forme?” he asks.  “Darling, I think you’ve misunderstood how birthdays work.I’msupposed to getyoupresents.”“Trust me,” Brian replies, “thisisa present for me.”





	afterparty

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in such a rush, i haven't even proof-read so i'm so sorry for any glaring mistakes or awful pacing or just plain bad writing, i'll come back and edit at some point!!

“Freddie.” It’s hard to speak when he won’t pull away from Freddie’s mouth for more than a second but he pushes through. “I have something for you.” 

Freddie laughs, letting himself be backed through the door into their hotel room, blindly reaching behind him for the light switch. “For _me?_ ” he asks. “Darling, I think you’ve misunderstood how birthdays work. _I’m_ supposed to get _you_ presents.” 

“Trust me,” Brian replies, “this _is_ a present for me.”

Freddie had already given him his real presents but now it’s time for his birthday _treat_ , as it were. They’d excused themselves from dinner as early as they could get away with it—Freddie had promised him a night of absolutely anything he wanted to do and Brian intends to make full use of it. It’s barely dark outside. 

There’s a box on the bed.

Freddie breaks their kiss and peers at it curiously, his face lighting up despite himself. He adores presents. 

“What is it?” he asks, and Brian finally lets go of him to walk over to the bed. He perches on the edge and picks up the box, holding it out. 

“Open it and see.” He’s almost trembling with anticipation, short of breath just at the thought. God, he’s wanted this for fucking _ages_.

Freddie takes it from him with barely concealed delight before he flips the lid open and goes still. “Bri…” 

He reaches in to fish out something delicate and lacy, hot red and _tiny_. There’s more underneath, though _more_ barely counts for anything with how little fabric there is to it.

“Just try it, Fred,” Brian murmurs, reaching under the box to tug Freddie closer by the belt loops, opening the button on his jeans. “Come on, it’s my _birthday_.”

Fuck, Freddie can feel himself blushing. Him! _Blushing!_ He _never_ blushes, especially not with Brian. 

“Seriously? This?” He holds the scrap of cloth up with one finger, mortified. “This is for _women_.”

“You’re gonna look so fucking hot, Freddie,” Brian insists, slowly opening his zip for him. “Please. For me. You said you’d do anything.”

Freddie gapes at him. “Yes well I thought you’d want to role-play or come on my face or something, darling! Not…” 

Brian smirks, just a tiny bit, and it’s ridiculous how attracted Freddie is to that expression.

“Well, that too,” Brian allows. “The night’s young.” And if Freddie gets all dressed up for him like this he doubts he’ll have any issues keeping his cock interested for a few extra rounds. 

Freddie doesn’t make any move to investigate the box’s contents any further but he also doesn’t protest as Brian starts sliding his jeans down. 

“Just give it a go, Fred,” Brian wheedles, getting Freddie’s jeans all the way to his knees before he jerks into motion, looking down to see what else there is. 

Not much, in all honesty. There’s a lot of black and red and Freddie understands, aesthetically, how Brian finds it sexy but _him_ in this? But there’s no denying the look on Brian’s face, the way he’s biting down on his lip, watching Freddie with such intent it sends heat curling instantly downward. 

“Do you promise not to laugh at me?” Freddie asks, his fingers tightening around the panties in his hand. “ _Swear_ , Brian.”

“I swear on my life,” Brian promises instantly. 

Freddie swallows but steels himself. It’s Brian’s birthday; he wants to treat him.

“Should I...do you want me to go and change in the bathroom and come out, or…?” Freddie’s unsure of himself and he doesn’t like the feeling, but Brian’s hands skim back up his thighs and settle on his hips and he relaxes the tiniest bit. This is _Brian_ , Freddie trusts him.

“Do it here,” Brian decides. His voice is a bit breathy, his fingers digging hard into Freddie’s hips like he can’t help himself. “So I can see.”

Freddie nods and hands the box back to Brian so he can get his jeans the rest of the way off, stripping out of his t-shirt and discarding it on the floor. He hovers uncertainly for a moment and Brian reaches out to flick a finger at the thong he already has in his hand.

“This first.”

He settles back again and spreads his legs, just watching, and Freddie’s heart’s beating a mile a minute.

“Bri, God...this is for a _woman_ ,” Freddie says, lifting it up. He isn’t actually sure how it goes _on_ , no part of it looks particularly substantial. 

“No it’s not,” Brian counters at once. “I bought it for _you_. Just try it on, Freddie, _please_.”

Freddie takes a quick breath and nods once, bending over to get his legs in before he can think about it too much. He feels decidedly _un_ sexy pulling them up but as he glances at Brian, his own face burning, he can see that it’s _definitely_ doing it for him. Which is the point. That’s what Freddie wants. He relaxes a fraction, trying hard to focus on, _I’m doing this for Brian_ , as he struggles to figure out where the fuck his _cock_ is meant to go, never mind his balls. The string’s halfway up his ass but Freddie resists the impulse to try and pull it out; that’s the point of it.

“Like this,” Brian whispers, leaning over to help, straightening out the lace band that’s clinging snugly to Freddie’s hips, smoothing and tugging into place, using his thumb to rearrange Freddie’s cock _just so_. It’s made more difficult by the fact that he’s starting to get hard very quickly, not sure if it’s more from what he’s wearing or just the _look_ on Brian’s face but not caring either way. He hopes Brian fucks him soon and doesn’t want to spend the night teasing him. 

Freddie lets out a shaky breath. “What next?”

“This.” Brian plucks out something black this time but doesn’t hand it over. He sets the box aside and shifts, widening his legs further so Freddie can step between them, and his hands go around his waist, brushing against him as he slips the garter belt around him, and Freddie shivers as the little straps dangle against his thighs. 

“Fucking hell,” Brian breathes, his eyes fluttering closed for a moment. He has to let go of Freddie to press the heel of his palm against his crotch and Freddie can see him swallow.

“These next,” he says, using his other hand to pull stockings out. “Fuck, I wanted to do this slowly but I can’t wait—put them on, quick.” 

Freddie laughs—it’s not usually Brian who’s the impatient one. “Maybe I’ll do it again for you, darling,” he says suggestively. Now he can see just how much Brian’s affected he feels good again, can’t help but feel sexy with the way Brian’s looking at him with such naked hunger in his eyes. 

He _does_ put on a little bit of a show, pulling the stockings up. Something about the simple act of it just _is_ arousing; stretching out, watching the material cling to his leg, seeing Brian touch himself out of the corner of his eye. 

“I can’t do these little straps, Bri,” Freddie pouts, stepping closer. He could, probably, if he tried, but he knows what Brian likes.

Brian lets his fingers skim along the inside of Freddie’s thigh, taking the scenic route to the fastenings. “I love you,” he murmurs, clever fingers doing him up with a simple moment’s work that tells Freddie at _once_ that he’s not the first person to dress up for Brian like this. 

Brian gives him a little swat on the ass once he’s done and a gentle push. “Step back, let me look at you,” he tells him hoarsely. “Christ, Fred.”

Freddie doesn’t know if he should try to cover up or over-compensate and strike a pose and he can’t decide so he just sort of stands there, letting himself be looked at. Brian doesn’t much seem to care what he’s doing, his eyes are just raking over every inch of Freddie, taking it all in. 

“You look fucking _incredible_ ,” Brian tells him, shaking his head in wonder. “I wish I had my camera.” 

Freddie raises one finger. “Don’t even _think_ about it, May.”

Brian accepts that with good grace, widening his legs and beckoning Freddie between them instead.

“Happy birthday,” Freddie says, kissing him as he straddles Brian’s lap, letting out a groan as Brian’s hands immediately begin to wander, pulling the fabric between his thighs aside to rub a finger against his entrance.

He plays with him like that for a moment, his other hand spread over Freddie’s hip, thumb smoothing back and forth over the lace, before he stops to grab the lube that’s already out waiting on the bed behind him. 

He shuffles backward so he can lean against the headboard, Freddie crawling over him to settle back in place, legs spread over Brian’s lap. 

It doesn’t take long to open him up; Brian slicks two fingers at the same time and works them inside with relative ease—it’s not long since they last fucked and he wants Freddie a bit tight, anyway.

He moves his fingers inside him while he fumbles at his zipper with the other hand, getting his jeans down just enough to pull his cock out before flinging a hand out to blindly look for the lube again. 

“Slick me up,” Brian says, eventually locating it behind Freddie’s knee and handing it to him. 

Freddie makes a face because he hates getting lube on his hands but does as he’s told, working a generous amount over Brian’s erection until Brian can’t take it any more and pulls his fingers out, gripping his thighs hard enough to leave bruises in the morning. 

“Come on, then,” he breathes, arching his hips up to press his cock into Freddie’s entrance. 

“Don’t you want to get on top, darling?” Freddie tries. This position always makes his thighs ache like a bitch in the morning. 

“No,” Brian says. “I want to watch you. Don’t be lazy, come on.” He knows full well Freddie prefers to lie down and let someone else do the work and he usually loves to indulge him but it’s his birthday; Freddie can work for it tonight. 

And he does. He has to reach down and pull his panties aside, which nearly makes Brian come on the spot, and Brian has to help him get the aim right, holding onto himself as he nudges his way inside until Freddie can guide him the rest of the way on his own, carefully sinking down onto him. 

They groan in unison as he bottoms out, Freddie’s head tipped back in pleasure while Brian just stares at him, not wanting to _blink_ so he won’t miss even a moment of this. He can’t stop himself from running his hands along Freddie’s legs, feeling the stockings under his palms, giving the lace waistband of his thong a little snap. 

“Come on, baby, move for me, I want to feel you,” Brian directs a little unsteadily, squeezing Freddie’s ass and rocking him back and forth to get him going.

Freddie picks up a good rhythm, not too quick because Brian’s so deep like this he can barely focus, but it’s steady and Brian’s so close anyway, it’s not going to take much. 

He’d have loved to draw it out but it’s just too much seeing Freddie like this, feeling him so tight around him while he looks like _that_ , all dressed up for Brian, _just_ for him. He doesn’t stand a chance.

He arches up into Freddie as he comes, sitting up to wrap an arm firmly around his waist and pull him down onto him as deeply as he’ll go, burying his moan by biting on Freddie’s shoulder. 

That sends Freddie over the edge as well and he lets out a cry, clinging to Brian with arms around his neck and stockinged legs around his hips. His come splatters all over Brian’s t-shirt but Brian can’t bring himself to care, not after that. 

He falls backward with Freddie still in his arms and carefully pulls out, trying to catch his breath. 

“Fucking hell,” he says succinctly, grasping Freddie by the back of the neck and pulling him in for a long, wet kiss. 

He indulges himself like that for a little while, just letting his heart calm down again, before he can’t take the feeling of his sticky shirt any more and sits up to pull it off.

Freddie sits up as well and goes to fumble with his garters but Brian reaches over lightning-quick to stop him. “No, no,” he says, rolling on top of him and slotting their hips together again. Neither of them are hard again yet, but Brian’s a patient man. “All night, you said,” he reminds him.

Freddie smirks and leans up to kiss him. “I remember,” he purrs. “I’m yours to command, Mr May. Happy birthday.”

  
  
  



End file.
